Red Maid
by Aoi Akasuna Phantomhive
Summary: Karena Neneknya ditolong oleh seorang perempuan, Sasori harus jadi pelyan pribadi cewek itu! terlebih lagi... ia harus jadi Maid?  RnR pleasseee?
1. Chapter 1

**Konbawa minna-san!**

**Saya update fic baru lagi.. XD (padahal yang chocolate belum dilanjutin.. ==')**

**Baiklah..**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Review please?**

**Red Maid**

**By : Aoi Akasuna Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasori .A & Sakura .H**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Humor (mungkin?)**

**Warning : Gaje, Humor gak kerasa, typo, OOC, de el el,de es te,de es be,e ce te.**

'…**..' = thinking**

"…**." = talking**

.

.

**Xxx_py_py_xxX**

.

.

**Sasori POV**

Hi, namaku Akasuna no Sasori.

Aku… –ngelirik Saso FC- populer ya? (?)

**(belum apa-apa, sudah narsis nih orang.. ==")**

**End Sasori POV**

Saat Sasori berjalan bermaksud pulang ke rumahnya, seorang perempuan berjalan melewati nya.

"Bersiaplah menjadi pelayan."

Sasori menoleh, bermaksud untuk bertanya. Tetapi perempuan tersebut menghilang entah kemana.

'Apa maksudnya?'

"Pelayan?" Tanya Sasori kepada diri nya sendiri.

"Cewek aneh…" lanjutnya.

**Di suatu tempat..**

"HAAACHHOO !"

"Anda tidak apa nona?"

"Ti…tidak apa"

**Xxx_py_py_xxX**

Langit berubah menjadi senja. Sasori langsung pulang kerumah nya. Sesampai di kamarnya ia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya yang berwarna merah gelap untuk menghela nafas sejenak. Sekira nya cukup ia pun menuju ke kamar mandi buat mandi. **–YAIYALAH!-**

**(bagian ini disensor, silahkan anda bayangkan sendiri) #plaak**

Selang -?- beberapa menit, Sasori keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melilit kan handuk berwarna merah sampai batas pinggang nya.

"Sasori?"

"Lho? Chiyo baa-san sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit?" kata Sasori dengan muka datar.

"Harusnya kamu senang dong.." Kata Chiyo, pundung.

"Sana, ganti baju. Ada yang Baa-san mau bicarakan."

"Hai."

**Xxx_py_py_xxX**

"Apa yang mau kita bicara kan?"

"Ini tentang orang yang mendonorkan ginjal kepada ku..uhuk.."

"Lalu?"

"Karena umur mu sudah 17, kamu harus mencari pekerjaan sambilan..uhuk.."

"Dari tadi batuk mulu! Minum nih Panadol!" **(#plaak# obatnya salah euy!)**

Chiyo hanya sweatdropped.

"Aku sudah mencari nya, tapi tidak ada yang cocok dengan ku" lanjut Sasori sambil mengingat-ingat.

**Flash Back**

1 bulan yang lalu, Sasori diterima bekerja di sebuah toko boneka.

Ia mendapat bagian sebagai penjaga kasir.

"Kak, aku mau beli boneka Barbie itu dong…satu." Pinta seorang anak perempuan umur 5 tahun.

"TIDDAKK BOLLEEHH ! INI PUNYA KU SEMUA TAUUUKK!" tereak Sasori.

Alhasil, ia langsung dipecat hari itu juga. =="

**End Of Flash Back**

'Dia ini cewek atau cowok sih.' Batin Chiyo.

"Ya, Baa-san bisa sembuh karena seorang gadis dari keluarga Haruno mendonorkan 1 ginjalnya kepadaku."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, kau harus bekerja untuk Keluarga Haruno mulai sekarang."

"Memang aku dapat bagian kerja apa?"

"Tanya si Haruno nya dong!"

"Payah."

"Apa?"

"Tidak."

**Xxx_py_py_xxX**

Sekitar pukul tujuh malam lewat sembilan menit, Sasori sampai di kediaman Haruno.

**Ting nong**

"Ya, silahkan masuk." Kata seseorang di dalam.

Pintu yang besar itu pun terbuka. Memamerkan apa yang ada di balik nya.

Sasori tercenggang. Rumah ini besar layak nya sebuah istana, tidak seperti rumahnya, layaknya gubuk reot. **–dilempar-**

"Anda sudah ditunggu nona besar di dalam." Kata seorang butler dan ia pun beranjak pergi.

Sasori menelan ludah nya. Karena dia ke hausan. –jorok!-

**Cklek**

"Kamu Akasuna no Sasori kan?"

"Benar."

"Baiklah, untuk membalas jasa ku, kamu diterima bekerja di sini. Sebagai pelayan." Kata perempuan tersebut sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Ka..Kamu kan..anak perempuan yang i..itu?"

"Ah..iya, aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Dan kau harus menyebutku Nona."

"Ba..Baik, nona. Lalu aku bekerja sebagai apa?"

"Hm…" gumam Sakura sambil menimbang-nimbang.

Baby Face

Cute

Manis

'Rasanya kok mirip cewek yah?'

"Baiklah…"

"Aku jadi apa?" Tanya Sasori tak sabaran.

"Kamu jadi…."

.

.

.

"Maid-ku.."

Sasori pingsan dadakan.

**TBC (To Be Continued)**

**Reviewww pleasssee?**

**_Aoi Akasuna Phantomhive_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gue harus menjadi maid?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa..?"

"Itu.."

**Red Maid**

**By : Aoi Akasuna Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasori .A & Sakura .H**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Humor (mungkin?)**

**Warning : Gaje, Humor gak kerasa, typo, OOC, de el el,de es te,de es be,e ce te.**

**'…..' = thinking**

**"…." = talking**

.

.

**Xxx_py_py_xxX**

.

.

**Sasori POV**

Hi, nama gue masih Akasuna no Sasori.

Sekarang ini seluruh badan gue mengigil.

Layaknya ada hantu di depan gue..

Hm.. mirip film yang judulnya…err 'Kunti ibu kepada beta?'

ya kalo gak salah.

Film itu ada scene yang lucu lho!

Waktu kunti itu dikagetin, dia malah kepeleset kulit pisang!

Hahaha.. teruss.. err.. lupakan .

**End Sasori POV**

"Apakah gak ada pekerjaan lain? Misalnya Butler, gitu."

"Nggak ada. Lo lihat?" tunjuk Sakura.

"Semua pelayan disini adalah Butler." Kata Sakura dengan seringgai mesum nya. #plaak

**GLEK**

'Masa sih gue harus jadi Maid?

Gak ngena banget sama gue.' Batin Sasori merasa dirinya lah yang lebih keren dari dei, kawan seperjuangan nya. (?)

Sasori melihat Sakura yang menyeringgai sambil melipat kedua tanggan nya.

'Gue harus kabur. Masa bodoh ah dengan nenek tua itu.'

**Sementara itu di tempat lain..**

Chiyo masih duduk semenjak cucu tercinta nya pergi.

Saat ia akan meminum teh,

"OHOOK OHOKK!"

Dia malah keselek air teh nya sendiri.

**Kembali ke tempat Sasori..**

Sasori memasang ancang-ancang untuk kabur, tapi niat nya dihentikan Sakura.

"Lo mau kemana?" kata Sakura dengan death glare nya.

Muncul hawa-hawa membunuh yang nampak di sekitar Sakura.

**GLEK** –again-

'Cewek ini lebih mengerikan dari yang gue kira.'

"Aku…mau…err.."

"Mau apa?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan hawa membunuhnya.

"Err…jadi maid mu." Kata Sasori dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Bagus."

Hell is opened for you, Sasori.

**Xxx_py_py_xxX**

"Dan yang ini kamar gue. Loharus bangunin gue tepat jam 4 pagi. Karena banyak banget pekerjaan yang mesti gue selesein. Ngerti lo?"

"WTF? GUE AJA BIASA BANGUN JAM 6!."

"Bodo."

"Pokoknya lo harus bangunin dan siapain sarapan buat gue jam segitu." Lanjut Sakura.

'SHIT ! Cewek ini mau ngerjain gue ato apa sih?' batin Sasori swt.

**Xxx_py_py_xxX**

**Kediaman Haruno pukul 03:34am**

Saori –plaak- maksud gue Sasori, mulai bersiap untuk memasak.

Memang memasak adalah hal kegemaran nya.

Tapi apa dia bias masak dengan kostum maid yang ribet nya minta ampun gitu?

"Anjrit! Semua ini gara-gara lo nenek sialan! Fak yu!" kesal Sasori.

**Sementara itu di suatu tempat..**

Chiyo yang lagi mimpi malakin Sasori,

Tiba-tiba mimpi nya berubah menjadi dia dikejer-kejer ama Saos Saori.

**Kembali ke tempat Sasori..**

"Hm.. Enak nya masak apa ya?" Tanya Sasori kepada diri nya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba..

"Uhm.."

Sasori terkejut karena ada suara tepat dibelakang nya.

Jangan-jangan itu hantu dari Film 'Kunti ibu kepada beta?' yang ditonton nya kemarin malam?

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki terdengar makin dekat dengan Sasori.

Bullshit

Wot de pak

Sosok itu semakin mendekat.

Oh my Jahin

"Um.." gumam sosok itu.

Sosok itu..

.

.

.

Sakura?

"Kenapa lo kesini, Sakura-sama?"

Sakura tidak menjawab.

Malah nona Haruno itu memeluk tubuh Sasori yang lebih pendek dari nya dari arah belakang.

"S-Sakura-sama..?" rona Sasori

Sakura tetap tidak menjawab.

Tiba-tiba.

Chup

Sakura mencium Sasori tepat di bibir nya.

"Eng… S-s-sakura –s-sama….?" Kata Sasori di sela ciuman nya.

**TBC**

**Phuaah**

**Gomen lama update nya.**

**Karena banyak banget Les di sekolah Aoi.**

**Aoi balas dulu review nya ya!**

**Ha-chan : Maaf soal itu, tulisan saya memang berantakan. Ini chappie 2 nya! Apa ada kemajuan? RnR lagi yak!**

**Thia Nokoru : Gomen, memang soal itu saya sangat lemah. Ini chappie 2 nya! Apa ada kemajuan? RnR lagi yak!**

**Uchiha Yuki-chan : Gomen ne, Yuki-san! Saya belum berani buat lemon. Tapi ini dia chappie 2 nya! Apa ada kemajuan? RnR lagi yak!**

**Hoang Tien : Saku gak kejam kok. Cuma sadis. Arigato ne! Ini chappie 2 nya! Apa ada kemajuan? RnR lagi yak!**

**Yak itu lah balasan reviewnya.**

**Ngomong-ngomong Sasori itu lebih pendek dari Sakura ya.**

**Mungkin sekitar ini :**

**Saso : 160 cm**

**Saku : 170 cm**

**Yosh!**

**Aoi balik lagi di chappie selanjutnya.**

**RnR ya!**

**_Aoi Akasuna Phantomhive_**


End file.
